Pantalones de Fuego
by IAmLoisLane
Summary: A nice, quiet morning in the Mulder/Scully household.


**A/N: I do not own any characters, I just wanted to play with them for the evening. Because I couldn't sleep.**

**Hope you enjoy! This is my first fic in over ten years. **

* * *

Scully was stirring next to him. He loved watching her wake up in the morning as much as he did her falling asleep at night. He'd hold her satin or silk covered waist as tight as he could to himself, breathing in her smell.

"Mmmm... Good morning Mulder." she said as she turned to face him.

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Just past 5. You should sleep some more."

"Mmm... I should." she smiled. "Are you going back to sleep?" she yawned, making little waking up noises.

"I've been trying to for close to an hour now." He knew he was lying, but hoped she wouldn't catch on.

Mulder had that look. That contented look that she loved to wake up to. He often would wake up long before she did, struggling with his insomnia. As she rolled over and talked to him, she saw his face change as she asked if he was returning to sleep. She knew his face too well for him to slip by her. He was lying.

"You weren't even trying a little were you?"

"Nope. Sorry." he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, then why should I go back to sleep if you can't?"

"Because I _can't_ Scully. You could, and would. You shouldn't be sleep deprived because I exist on four hours less a night than a normal adult." he said smiling and slightly tickling her side.

She squealed a little as she said, "True... but I kind of like being sleep deprived if it means we get to have some peace and quite before the day starts." smiling back at him.

"Well, consider you sleeping and me laying holding you our peace and quite for the morning."

"Mulderrrr..." she moaned as he began to roll her over and pull her into his chest.

"You get cranky without sleep." he said.

"I also get cranky when people tell me what to do." she retorted.

"I can't force you to sleep, but I refuse to talk to you and distract you from your almost narcoleptic ways."

"That is not fair, and you know it." she blushed thinking about how she was only that way around him. Something about his proximity made her feel safe, secure, and like no one would ever even try to hurt her. Even if all of her experiences were to the contrary.

"Scully, go to sleep."

"I don't want to." There was silence. "Mulder?" More silence. "Mulder..." She could hear him breathing, but he was not responding. Time for drastic measures. "I know you are awake. You are an insomniac. You would never fall asleep that fast, plus you still have a tight grip on my waist, thus why I can't turn around and slap you."

"Now Scully, don't go fighting dirty, trying to get me excited." he smiled into her hair.

"That wasn't the intent Mulder. I'm frustrated. I just want to enjoy some time together, and you are acting like a five year old. Plus, I feel like I can't breath from the gigantic arm across my waistline."

"Who's acting like a five year old now?"

"Fox. William. Mulder. Let me move." His arm went slack and recoiled back to his side.

She turned to face him, looking as serious as she could. "That wasn't very nice and I don't appreciate it."

"I'm sorry. I just hate when you wake up and don't sleep because I can't." he said pushing some hair off her face.

She could barely hold in her smile as she continued, "I understand that, but there is no reason you have to try to force me to sleep more."

He could see the glint in her eye growing and realized that she was messing with him. He should have known she would never be that upset about him holding her and trying to get her to sleep. She still had the ability to surprised him after all these years. "I know. I've been very bad." he said looking at her in a joking way with big eyes and a pouty lip.

_Crap! s_he thought. _He's caught on._A gigantic smile quickly spread across her face. "Well, the first step is admitting it. The next is confession. Then maybe, someday, you can be forgiven."

He knew there was no hope now. She was awake, not going back to sleep, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Please just roll back over and try to sleep some more, for me?" he said giving her the ice cream face.*

"Fine. I'll try..." she rolled, scooting back up against him, letting him circle her waist and plant his mouth and nose in her hair.

"Thank you." He breathed her in, one last time, then went in for a back of the neck kiss. His stubble scrapped against her neck and she shrieked a little under her breath.

"Ew! I hate your scratchy morning beard!" she said while grabbing her pillow and sitting up in one swift move. She hit him in the face with the pillow, then ran for the bathroom off of the bedroom. He recovered quickly, following her and catching up in no time with his long, lanky legs. Moments like this he was particularly glad for their height difference.

"That was not very nice lady!" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Neither was scratching my neck with your beard."

"At least mine can be claimed as unintentional."

"But it wasn't."

"I plead the fifth."

"This isn't court Mulder, this is our home, and I know you are a dirty rotten liar."

"Do I have pantalones de fuego?"

"Si."

He pulled her in tight, kissed her passionately on her mouth, then moved up to her forehead and gave a sweet peck.

"I guess that means I'm making breakfast while you get ready then."

"You know it mister."

* * *

**The End**

***Ice cream face is something my Uncle Jack taught me as a kid. Eery kid has this face, the "I really want something, pleeeease?" face. That is what I'm envisioning here.**


End file.
